Research in nonparametric statistics with applications to biomedicine continued. A paper with J. H. Skillings on nonparametric multiple comparisons has appeared. A large-sample theory for weighted U-statistics has been developed and applied to a biomedical project, and confirmed with a computer simulation. The study of the estimation of a paired difference in the presence of randomly missing data is being developed.